The Schooling?
by wanderlust-bitethedust
Summary: So it's been three months since the kids have escaped. And now their going to school with some new friends. However strange things have been going on. Will Chloe and the gang be able to stop the strange power and ace their exams? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my story about Chloe and the gang, hope you like it. And if you don't I'll never write another fanfic ever again! (JK!) Anyways what I think should happen 6 weeks after they escaped.**

Chloe's POV

I sat next to Derek on a lime green couch with a gold frame. In front of us was a cherry wood table. Tori was on my left, Simon was to her right. My Aunt Lauren was sitting in a love seat the same style as the one we were sitting on with Mr. Bae to her left.

I suddenly saw the door slide open to show five children and one adult. One girl had long black curly hair and dark blue eyes. Another who was a boy had shaggy blond hairs and sea green eyes. Two girls had dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. And the last had short spiky red-golden hair and… purple eyes? The older woman had silver hair and sliver-blue eyes. She had a face that lit up as soon as she saw Mr. Bae.

"Hello! Kit! It's been forever since I've last seen you! How long has it been! Six? Seven? Eight years?" the woman said.

I looked at Derek whose arm tensed every time the lady spoke.

"It has been only three or four months," Mr. Bae said, smiling.

We all laughed- everyone except me and Derek. I could tell that this woman was a positively charged person. I could also tell that Derek didn't like her.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Selena and these are my friends." Selena.

"I'm Dixie," said the girl with the long black hair. "I'm a water demi-demon." She stretched out her had for someone to shake. I- being the nice person I am- stretched out my hand. However, when I touched her hand my hand went right though it. Like putting your hand through water.

I gasped and pulled my hand back. Derek growled and yanked me closer to his side. Dixie just laughed.

"I love to see how people react to me. Apparently, you see one of the ways the Edison Group messed me up. I'm made out of water. And I mean only water. I can make myself solid, but that would be turning me into ice," Dixie explained.

"Next is…" prompted Selena.

The boy with the sea green eyes stepped forward as Dixie stepped back.

"Me," he said, "I'm Will. I'm a wizard. The Edison Group messed me up… really bad, but I'm perfectly safe to be around." He smiled at me and Tori. Derek growled softly, Tori stiffened. I giggled silently.

"Then there are…" Selena prompted again.

With perfect synchronizing again Will stepped back and the two girls who looked alike stepped forward.

"Us," the two little girls said.

I started to notice that one was wearing an all black ensemble while the other wore a pink princess tutu.

"I'm Cassie," the girl in black said. "She's Angel." She jerked a thumb over to the girl in the tutu. "I'm a shape shifter. She's a poltergeist. A Volo to be exact."

I nodded slightly.

"Well that's all of them. Oh, yes their ages. Will is the oldest. He's seventeen and ½. Then Dixie is 16 Cassie and Angel are 5 going to be 16 in a couple of weeks. And. Wait. Where's Lizette! Lizette!" Selena shouted.

The girl with the short spiky red-golden hair and purple eyes came out of no where. She came so silently she even surprised Derek.

"Here," she said.

She stood at the base of a couple of steps that spiraled down toward the cellar.

"Come here Lizette! Why are you trying to?" Selena asked.

Lizette slowly made her way over to the center of the room, but couldn't- more like wouldn't speak.

"Well? Lizette we're all waiting," urge Selena.

"I-I-I'm L-L-Li-Lizette an-and I-I'm a sha-sha-sha-shaman," she stuttered.

"Lizette you're thinking too much again. The only way you're going to get over you're stutter is to calm down," Selena said.

She had a stutter like me. I've never met someone like me, and apparently since we both have a stutter Tori had to point it out.

"Chole has a stutter too. However she easily over came it," Tori sighed as if she was sad about it.

"R-r-r-r-r-really? H-h-h-h-h-how?" Lizette asked.

"Easy. Her boyfriend Derek. Does all the talking for her," Tori laughed.

Everyone laughed.

I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. SO! THERE!

Okay thank you people 4 the awesome reviews. I will now give you chapter two of the Schooling.

Chloe's POV

We wandered the house exploring the huge mansion that was going to supposedly be our new home for a really long time. I didn't trust this Selena person at all and the kids seem more like trained/hypnotized monkeys than people. So it was really strange place.

I started down the hall in the room I would be sharing with Tori. I skipped down the hallway and stopped at the fifth door to the left. The door was big and gaudy and really scared the living shit out of me, but I still opened it anyways. To reveal a room with 2 bunk beds and a 1 single bed. I waltzed over an flopped myself on lower bunk that was on the east side of the room. Ugh, this place was pure… well something. I turned and faced the window that was right next to my bed.

Why was this place so strange and this was strange. You know now the usual strange the strange like when they say they're sending us to school kinda strange. It was a complete shock when they said that to us. To Tori it was a nightmare. To me it was a WTF moment.

I sat up and sighed. I needed comfort.

Derek Time!

Tori's POV

We were going to school starting tomorrow. The school year started tomorrow and that was when we started too. It was going to be complete at utter torture. The last time I attended school was way before my mom was shoving pills down my throat. It turned out pretty well. Minus the teachers, the homework, the detentions. If you take away all that stuff I guess it was alright.

I sighed and got up to go outside. The grass was green and the wind was blowing well. I felt like nothing was gong to be able to lift up my mood. Then, there was Will. Blond hair and sea- green eyes was sooooo my new favorite thing right now.

"Hey. I heard you come outside. Do you need a tour or anything?" he said.

_Um…Not right now, but maybe later._ I said in his mind.

Yes, while we were at our last safe house. It was pretty easy.

"Wow? You're that advanced!" Will said.

I smiled at him and turned around and went inside the house. The kitchen was small and simple, but It was nice in general. I looked into the fridge. I could tell Will followed me. "You so have to tell me how you do that!" Will said. I shook my head and looked into the freezer. Water! I opened the cap and was about to drink, but Will said, "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

WTF! One second he's acting like a little kid next he's back to being all cool and reserved. WTF was wrong with him?

I chugged down the water.

He stared at me. "What?" I asked.

Then my tummy felt sick and I vomiting up the water. EW! I stopped to look at the water. It wasn't water it was Dixie!

**HA! Well there you have it! Tori has vomited up Dixie! So there! And don't even bother ask me to tell you what Chole and Derek are doing, because we all know that. SO What will happen next. I also need your opinions for the couple so when you review just put the couple name at the very end.**


	3. Dixie and Tori: Friends or Emenies

**Hey people! Okay so I'm sorry that it took forever for chapter 2. I was just really lazy, but now that I'm back in business I couldn't help but notice. I barely got any reviews. REVIEW! Seriously, I know that more of you are reading then just 7. So you better review. I have to say thank you to all the people who did review so thank you to: Suzi1881, derekandchloe4ever, Rayrayluvs2read, AsHlEy' MaRiEeeeeeeeeee, ellieweets, and autumncs98. Since only you guys review chapters 1& 2 you guys get shout-outs. **

Tori's POV

I sat and stared at Dixie who was slowly forming on the ground and boy did she look mad. "What the fuck are you doing!" She wailed. I just started at her. Why was she in the water bottle in the first place? She has no right to be yelling at me! "You're yelling at me! What the fuck were you doing in the fucking water bottle in the first place? Huh, would you mind explaining that to me?"

Now Derek, Simon, Chloe, Angel, and Cassie were coming into the kitchen. Probably wondering what was going on. "Why was I in the water bottle? I was trying to cool myself down! So then I don't evaporate!" she screeched. I put my hand up and just thought of a small golden ball with rainbow ring circling it. And there it was in my hands. I felt my face creep into a smile.

"You wanna know what? Let see who evaporates faster. You or me?" I said.

I flung the ball at her. But it didn't hit her. She actually grabbed her stomach and ripped it open. To make a hole so that the fucking ball of fire could pass though it. She gave me a smug/fake sympathetic look. "Aw. Didn't expect that to happen do you, sweetie. Well then, how about this." Dixie said. The kitchen sink was starting to sake, when it suddenly burst open and sprayed me with water. "AHHHHHHH!" I said as I threw my hands up to protect my self. However. The force of the water was too strong and threw me to the floor. I felt as if I was drowning.

Then the water suddenly stopped and it was just me soaked. Nothing else was wet, just me and the floor I was standing on. "Sorry still don't have any control of my powers," Dixie said sarcastically. I glared at her. How could one girl be such a bitch? I mean like really even my mom was this much of a bitch. "No wonder your mother didn't like you. You're too much of a softie."

Now that was going to far.

I hated Dixie. I hated her. I wish she would, just vanish. I tried to calm myself down, but my temper got the best of me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. I flung attack after attack at Dixie. _Die! Die bitch die!_ Those were the thoughts that were running though my head. I only saw a red haze and a picture of what I wanted Dixie to look like when I was finished.

"Victoria!"

I stopped. The voice that just spoke sounded just like my mom's. "Mom?" I whispered. I turned toward where the voice was coming from.

Now this was the part where you wusses sitting the back row pee your pants.

Because it was coming from Chloe and she was possessed by my mom.


	4. Victoria Enright

**Okay people! We're back! I must say I'm surprise with the amount of people who HATE Dixie. It seems really funny how in one chapter everyone hates on Dixie. And I must say Meridian Capulet Souza you are right about how Derek reacted to Chloe being possessed though it is not in the story. I also must say thank you for more reviews. Well now I request I get at least 25 review to update. Anyway here's the story. **

Tori's POV

Chloe/Mom sighed. "Dixie, you are sort of right about Tori. She was weak. _Spineless._" She said sneering the word. I froze. This hurt way more since it was coming out of Chloe's mouth. "I wished I had a daughter with a stronger constitution. Someone like Chloe. Or Dixie here." She said waving her hand at Dixie. I stared horrified. Chloe? Small, sweet, way too nice for her own good Chloe? And Dixie? The bitch that sleeps in the water bottle? I prepared to attack, but Derek placed himself in front of me. "MOVE! I'LL KILL HER!" I yelled. Pushing against Derek's solid body. I felt pure rage. What I felt towards Dixie was nothing compared to what I felt now."

"TORI! LISTEN!" Derek shouted at me. "That isn't your mom! It's just your mother's ghost talking through Chloe's body! If you hurt her you're just hurting Chloe!" My mother laughed. "Yes. You wouldn't want to hurt Chloe? Would you?" I heard her voice fading at the end of the sentence. Then Chloe slumped to the ground. "Chloe?" Derek said. Then he pick her sleeping body in his arms and left. I slumped to the ground and took in some shaky breaths. I felt the tear swimming in my eyes and forcing themselves out. I ran outside into the forest where I cried my guts out.

Chloe's POV

I woke up with Derek at my side watching me with wide concerned eyes. "Hey," I murmured sheepishly. Derek let out a sigh of relief and held me close. "Chloe." He said into my hair. "Hey, do you know what happened after the fight Dixie and Tori had?" I asked. Derek stiffened and relaxed. "You passed out." He said. I nodded into his chest. He lifted my head and kissed me. "Love you." I hid my face in his chest. "Love you too."

Will's POV

I wandered through the woods searching for Tori. Where was she? I hopped over a bush and kept walking. This was all Dixie's fault. Every time we get to meet some cool people she always has to ruin it. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? I found Tori crying under a weeping willow that was dripping water into a small pond. Huh, perfect place to cry. "Tori?" I said cautiously. She glanced up at me and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "What do you want?" she said.

I walked over and sat down next to her. I stared up at the weeping willow. "You know they call this the maiden's willow." I told her. She glanced at me and slowly asked "Why?" I felt a small smile creep onto my face. "Because they say when a young beautiful maiden cries under this tree her prince Charming will come that very day and swift her off her feet." She was still looking at me. So I bent down and kissed her


	5. The start of the first day of school

**Okay I must say I am very disappointed with the amount of reviews I got for chapter 4. Do you know what I had to go through to post that chapter? I went through WEEKS of writer's block and I only get one review. Okay it's official suzi1811 you're my favorite since you were the only who reviewed chapter 4. Now if the rest of you want to be my favorites you better review! Here's the story. **

Tori's POV

When Will kissed me, I was sort of surprised. With what he just saw, you'd think he would think I was psychotic. Wait a minute. He's a supernatural too. This must be pretty normal for him. I didn't know how long we were kissing, but after a while, I was sitting on his lap. "Hey Will?" I said. Will looked down at me. "Why is Dixie such a bitch?" I said. I felt Will chuckle. "We don't know. She always acted like a bitch. I guess we just learned how to deal with it in the end." He said and then he learned down to kiss me. When the sun started to set, we got up and left to go back to the house.

?'s POV

Everyone was asleep and it was time to get to work. I went to the room where Selena was sleeping and went right next to her ear. I smiled at nothing. This was going to be fun. I cast a spell on my voice and started. "Selena. Listen closely. You are going to meet with me once every Wednesday. You will do exactly as I say and tell no one of our meetings. If you do, I will kill you. Now if you understand me say 'yes'." I whispered into her ear. She breathed in and said "Yes." I smiled and left to go work on the other adults.

Chloe's POV

I woke up at 6 a.m. to get ready for school. I had a killer headache but I still had to get ready. I took a 15-minute shower and changed into a tank top, a denim jacket, and a pair of jeans. I was just brushing my hair when Tori yelled "CHLOE! LET'S GO ALREADY!" I simply sighed and ran down the steps. "Okay let's go." I said as I grabbed my bag. We all walked to the bus stop while Tori complained to everyone how much buses suck. "I mean really the seats are all written on and there's gum all over the place. I mean really who would want to ride that? What about you Chloe? What do you think of the bus?' Tori ranted. I just shrugged and said, "I've never even ridden a bus. I've always been driven to school." Everyone stared at me.

"You mean you've never been on a bus?" Cassie asked. I nodded. "This will be my first time." Simon laughed. "Well then let your first time experience begin!" he said. The bus pulled up to the curb and opened the doors. We all filed in and took our seats quickly. I sat on Derek lap **(A/N: I just had to do it!)** and hummed a tune softly. The jostling bus and the noise of the other teenagers weren't helping my headache get any better. Soon my headache got so bad that I winced and every bump in the road. "Chloe? Are you okay?" Derek asked quietly in my ear. I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine." I could tell that Derek was unconvinced, but he wasn't pushing it. When we arrived at the school everyone was pushing and shoving to get in the line that got off the bus. Derek and the rest of us waited till the rest of the teenagers filed out. When they did, we got off the bus.

"Okay everybody. We need to go to the office to go pick up some papers for the teachers to sign. So follow me," Derek commanded. We all followed Derek to the office where the secretary handed all of us our schedules. "Who'd you get for Homeroom?" I asked Tori. She shrugged and said, "Some bitch named Ms. Soloham." Simon laughed. "What sort of name is Soloham?" he asked. "Now come on guys. It's not their fault that their last name sounds like a brand of meat that you could find at a grocery store." I said. We all burst out laughing. I think I even heard Derek laugh a little. "Come on guys let's get to class," Will said. He grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her to homeroom. "I wonder what happened between them?" I heard Dixie hiss quietly. "Come on Chloe. You have homeroom with me," Derek rumbled. He tugged me to room 132 where we had homeroom with . "Hello class…." He started. I didn't pay attention.


	6. Chloe gets sent to the principal!

**Okay for all of the people that reviewed Thank you and derekandchloe4ever you are forgiven for not reviewing chapter 4. Everybody's computer acts like a cocoa puff sometimes. That is why I'm giving this to you now because my computer kept acting like a stupid COCOA PUFF! Here's the story. **

Chloe's POV

My head started to really hurt in the middle of second period science. The teacher was babbling on and on about the wonders of science. Then she went up to me and said, "Chloe would you pass out this quiz." I stared at her hand and grimaced. "I rather not," I said. I felt Tori's eyes boring into my back. I was sort of shocked at what I just said. Did I just say that to a teacher. "Excuse me?" the teacher asked. "I said I don't want to pass out those fucking papers," I replied. I was shocked. Did I really just say that? I covered my mouth. "Chloe we do not appreciate foul language in this class," the teacher said again. I uncovered my mouth and smelled the teacher awful breath. "And I don't appreciate your foul breath. Ever heard of Tic Tacs?" I said. I covered my mouth again. I couldn't help myself. Something was seriously wrong. The whole class started laughed and the teacher turned a deep red. "Go to the principal's office now!" she roared. I grabbed my stuff and started to leave. Why did I say those things? I never would've said those things to a teacher. As I got closer to the principals office I noticed that my headache disappeared.

Tori's POV

Now that was surprising. Chloe the saint being sent to the principal's office? I thought I would be dead when the day came. But I saw it and it was weird. When class was over Chloe wasn't back. I went to my locker and grabbed my things for lunch. I met Simon, Derek, and, yay, Will. "Where's Chloe?" Derek asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "She's at the principal's office for foul language." I said. They all stared at me. "Okay you can stop lying about Chloe," Simon said. I shrugged again. "Oh no," Derek muttered. He then walked off to go find the office and Chloe. I sat down next Will. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "OH! COME ON! Not you too! You better not be all mushy like Derek and Chloe," Simon moaned. I glared at him. "Never in my life," I replied.

? POV

I smiled to myself into the bathroom mirror. This body would do just fine. Though I was going to have to make a few adjustments. I looked through her mind looking for the look that she wanted and that I could pull off. I sighed. She wanted to be a little taller and have an ass and boobs like the others girls the surrounded her. If this is what she wanted I could pull it off. I murmured something and I felt **my** body start to change. I closed my eyes and felt my body change. When I opened my eyes I saw the body she wanted. I looked a blond waist length piece of hair. Now just plain blonde-haired person won't do. I murmured something and I felt my hair change a little. I popped open my eyes and glanced at the fire-red highlights in my hair. Now this is what I was talking about. Now for a little change in dress. I thought about a black tank top and a pair of black camouflage jeans. I slipped into the stall and changed into them a fast as I could. When I came out, I check myself one more time. I looked great. I was just getting out of the bathroom when I bumped into a boy about twice my size. I looked up as he grabbed my shoulders and said "Chloe?" I searched Chloe's mind and smiled at him. This was her boyfriend. Derek. "Nothing? I was just using the bathroom," I smiled. He looked confused. Derek was looking at me up and down.

"You look…different," he said. I smiled even wider. "Do you like it?" I asked. He just nodded. He thought his girlfriend looked hot then usual. I murmured something that made my body this way permanently and keeping growing. Hey, I just think for letting me use her body I would help her in the love department. "Come on we're going to miss lunch." He said. I sighed and followed him. This was going to be fun.

**WHO IS THE MYSTERY PERSON? I know, but do you know? I'll tell you the ? person is one strong bitch. That's my clue to you. It's a girl. So I hoped you guys liked it.**


	7. Person's acts and games

**Me: "Okay! So I must say everyone is practically killing each other to find out who the ? Person is!" **

**Chloe: "Of course they are. She's using my body!" **

**Me: "Hmmm... I wonder what will happen next ;P" **

**Chloe: "Why did you make that face?" **

**Me: "What face?" **

**Chloe: "OMG! SHE'S GOING TO DO SOMETHING! PLEASE LET IT NOT BE WITH DEREK!" **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: "I only own the new characters. I don't own Derek though." **

**Tori: "So you don't want to own the rest of us? Are we not important?" **

**Me: "I want Derek! You are the other characters are LUCKY CHARMS compared to him!" **

**Derek: "You're crazy..." **

**Me: "Slightly." **

Will's POV

When Derek came back with Chloe she looked really different. She actually looked well... HOT. But, this is coming from my guy side. I'm strictly with Tori. "Whoa! Chloe! What happened to you?" Tori asked. I could hear people already starting to whisper. "Just needed a little change. That's all," she said. She acted as if that was no big deal, but Derek couldn't keep his eyes off the girl. Mutt.

"A little? You practically changed our whole appearance!" Simon said. Chloe just tossed some hair over her shoulder and looked at him with a slightly amused expression. "Are you saying that I look... bad?" she asked and she said in such a adorable way that I saw Simon blush. "N-n-n-n-n-no!" Simon said flustered. She just giggled and waved to tell him to forget it. Throughout the whole conversation Derek was getting tenser and more up tight. Seems like he was getting jealous.

When the bell rang we all left. Oddly, all of our lockers were next to each others', so we were easily able to keep an eye on each other. It was Dixie, Amy, Cassie, and Lizette's turn for lunch now. When we turned the corner that showed use our lockers we saw someone waiting for someone. "I got to go," Chloe said. Derek tried to grab her, but she ran away before he could even touch her. What was up with that girl lately?

?'s POV

I was losing my control over her body. She was starting to wake up. I was going to go back into her unconscious. But who cared I always had nighttime. Anyways Her friends were going to be a very good assets to my plans. Enjoy this while you can, I told Chloe before I faded.

Chloe's POV

I found myself kneeling in front of the bathroom mirror with my head on top of the counter. I got up and looked around. There was no one there, but me. "What happened?" I asked myself quietly. I got up and glanced and myself at in the mirror. I didn't look like a little kid anymore. I was poking my face just to make sure it was all real. "Chloe?" I head Tori call. I rushed out of the bathroom and went to go meet Tori. "There you are! Where did you go off to?" she exclaimed. I stared as I searched my mind for a picture of me going to the bathroom. I got a memory of me telling the others that I was going to the bathroom. "I went to the bathroom. I told you guys remember?" I said. She just ignored me and tugged me to our next class.


	8. Enter Kaida

**Me: Okay people! I must say you guys sound like you're going to commit suicide if I don't up date. **

**Chloe: What? they're going to commit suicide if you don't review! **

**Me: NO! I was joking! **

**Chloe: Why would you joke about something like that? That's not nice! **

**Me: Chloe you are really being a LUCKY CHARMS! **

**Chloe: The cereal brand? **

**Me: Just shut up! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Derek: Don't tell Chloe to shut up! **

**Me: I'll do what ever I want! **

**Derek: Well technically you can't cuz if you did...**

**Me: If I owned you I think I'd make you a little less bossy and annoying! Sadly, I don't own you. **

**Fan Girls: HEY! DEREK IS FINE JUST THE WAY HE IS! THERE HE IS! KILL THE DEREK HATER! **

**Me & Derek: (running) **

**Me: Don't you** **just **love** teenager and their hormones. **

Chloe's POV

The first two days of school went smoothly. Except for the fact that I kept finding myself in places with a hazy memory of getting there. I've also noticed that I been changing a little by little. Lately, I haven't been dressing little a sweet little girl anymore. I've been dressing a little well. Better. I meant most of the time at school guys can't help but take a small look at me. Whatever force that has been changing me a sort of have to thank them.

So far no one at school ever seemed to notice how different we are. Which is good. However, things started getting weird when I went to sleep Wednesday night. I just went to bed and I started to dream. I was in a prairie of lush green grass and flowers in full bloom. It was wonderful. The animals in the dream were nice and gladly came up to me be pet. Then I heard a sound. It was soft and peaceful like the tinkling of bells. I turned towards the sound and saw a girl. She was about my age and she didn't seem afraid of me. She seemed more like she was waiting for me. She was tall with long tan slender arms and legs. She had waist length wavy black hair and had red eyes. "Hello?" I said. She smiled and walked over to me. The sound of bells surrounded her.

The feeling she gave off was something like... absolute joy. "Chloe Saunders." she said. She bent down to hug me. I hugged her back not knowing why. "I am Kaida. However you can call me Crystal," she said as she pulled back from our hug. "How did you know-" "Your name? I summoned you here. So I must know who you are," she said smiling. I nodded. "So? Why exactly did you summon me here?" I asked. The smiled faded from her lips as she nodded solemnly. "I am here to ask for your assistance," she said quietly. I stared at her face. "I need help. I need to bring down an old enemy of mine. She is...powerful. While I am weak," Crystal said. I nodded again. "What did this woman do exactly?" I asked hesitantly. "Threw me into a tomb to rot," she answered.

I stopped to stare at her. They wanted to kill this girl? But she seems like she could do no harm. She shrugged off my stare. "Luckily my twin sister and her _friend_ helped me escape," she said. She turned on me with her blood red eyes. "I need you to help me. She locked me up just because I acted different. So will you help me?" she said. I stared into those eyes that were filled with desperation and sadness. I sighed and said, "sure."

Kaida's POV

The dream I was giving her seemed to be working. She just agreed to help me defeat Masako! This was going to be good. I slowly test her body to make sure that I had control of it. I did. It was a Wednesday night and I needed to go meet. I danced down the hall and into the sitting room where Selena was waiting for me. "Selena. This is great! I got control over her body and yours too!" I sang softly. I went over and touched a rose that was sitting on the table. It died instantly. I smiled. I check into my dream to see Chloe and the Dream me sitting down doing the offering. This was great. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Selena asked. I shook my head and laughed. "I need you to get me a skull. My skull," I said. Selena looked horrified. "No, that's disgusting! I would never-" I slammed her into the wall quietly, but still with enough force to hurt her. "Listen. I bend the rules of reality. I have done some things that would give you nightmare for 15 years straight. So if you want to test me go ahead and see what happens," I whispered in her ear. I could tell that she was scared. I released my hold on her and smiled again. "So where is this skull?" Selena asked hoarsely. I smiled wider. "That's why I said 'find'. If I knew where it was I would've gotten it already," I said. She frowned. "Then how do you except me to find it?" She said, clearly frustrated. "With this," I said as I tossed her a note.

"_You cannot see what isn't there. You cannot search for something that never was lost to begin with. You cannot predict something that will never happen. You also cannot say that something is far away from you when it is actually close to you_," Selena read. "Now what the hell can that mean!" she said.

"That's why I'm going you the task of finding this," I said, "Now go!" She waltzed out of the room as I sunk down in a chair. "I wonder how long I could control her body," I wondered aloud. I decided not to test it and went back to the dream.

**Me: So now we all know that the mystery person is Kaida, but who is this Masako person? Well review and find out. **

**Chloe: But Kaida was nice! **

**Kaida: Go to sleep... **

**Chloe: (Falls asleep) **

**Me: Thanks Kaida! Now can you make one of the people reading this so she can steal Derek away from Chloe? **

**Kaida: Sure, but I thought you wanted to do that. **

**Me: I'm trying not to be a selfish frosted flake. **


	9. Attitude Adjustments

**Me: Okay so I can see that everyone enjoyed the chappie! So I will no introduce Masako!**

**Kaida: Can I kill her?**

**Me: No.**

Chloe's POV

I woke up with a piece of paper in my hand. I open it up and reread the writing. 'A jewel that cannot stay in one shape. A gem that does not stay on color. A gem that is carried by a walking fire.' I read. A gem that is carried by a walking fire? What the fuck was that supposed to mean.

"_Work hard my friend. I am sorry that I can be of no use,' _ Kaida said in my head.

"Kaida?" I asked aloud.

"_Yes friend it is me. I can only speak to yo through a physic link, but it seems to be in good enough condition for me to communicate with you," _Kaida said.

I sighed. I walked out of bed and grabbed a towel and my robe as I went to the bathroom. When I hopped into my shower I thought about the ceremony that me and Kaida did.

_We sat in the prairie. A warm wind washed through the grass. _

"_If you want to help me you must do a small ceremony to help me get stronger," Crystal said. _

_She gently placed a pile of wood in between us. She whispered something and the wood set on fire. The fire glow in bright hues of purple, red, and an extremely dark shade of black. Crystal put her hands in the fire and held in hands out to me. Her hands were still in the fire, but she didn't seem to notice that her hands were there. She gave me a patience expression that was similar to when I first saw her. I let out a deep breath and cautiously put my hands in the fire and laid then on top of of hers'.The fire wasn't a scorching pain that I anticipated. It was exactly like putting cold hands under a faucet that was giving warm water. _

"_Now repeat after me," Crystal said, "I give some of my essence..." _

"_I give some of my essence..." I repeated. _

"_To Kaida. So that she may defeat her enemies and help herself in anyway possible." _

"_To Kaida. So that she may defeat her enemies and help herself in anyway possible." _

_The fire grew bigger and I started to shiver. Every part of my body felt like it was working hard to give some of my essence to Kaida. I don't know what an essence was, but it seemed like it was going to help Kaida. I closed my eyes as I felt something come out of me. I felt slightly light headed, but ignored it. I felt Kaida breathe in deeply and sigh. I popped one eye open as she let go of my hands. I fell back and sighed._

"_So why exactly do you need my 'essence'?" I asked. _

"_To grow stronger," she said. _

_All of a sudden there was a sudden rumbling. The ground between me and Kaida ripped open as a lime green and gold chariot shot into the prairie. _

"_No!" shouted Kaida. _

_Then I woke up. _

I wondered what was so bad about the chariot. I grabbed my robe and left the bathroom. This was getting crazy. I felt a dull ache in the back of my head. _No! Not this again._ I thought. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a a black tank top and a black jean jacket. I don't know why, but I had a sudden interest in black. I threw on black high top Converses and I ran down the stairs. I knew that everyone was waiting for me and I knew that if I was even a second late Dixie would freeze all the hot water in the house.

"Damn, Chloe. I swear you take the longest showers ever," Dixie said as she tossed Cassie a bagel.

I shrugged at sat down next to Derek as he ate. I put my arms on the counter and felt a wave of drowsiness wash over me. I shiver and let out a huge yawn.

"Wake me when we leave," I said as I felt asleep.

Kaida's POV

I easily over took her body. I let my present take over in the form of sleep which would be common for this time of day and wouldn't be suspicious to her or her friends. I pretended to be asleep as I let my mind poke the mind of her friends. I slowly crept into the mind of a girl named Dixie. She was a water demi demon. I sighed internally. Nothing too useful, but Ill keep her in mind just in case.

I slid out of Dixie's mind and crept into the mind of Cassie. Her shape shifting abilities were good, but there was something...Oh! She would be _extremely_ useful. I made a mental note to check out her mind later on. I pulled myself out of her mind and moved to the mind of Will.

As soon as I entered I was blocked and was automatically pushed out. I gave a soft growl in frustration and tried again and got the same results. I tried a different approach this time. I crept into his mind on a thought. I could tell from the way he was looking at one of the girls called Tori that she was his so called girlfriend. I chucked to myself. I never understood humans today. They have these levels of what a girls are to boys and what boys are to girls. _Friend, best friend, friends with benefits,boyfriend/girlfriend, lovers..._

I would never understand why they just couldn't be deemed lovers and be done with it. However, the more complicated your thoughts are the easier it is to enter a person's mind. I came to him as a thought of Tori. He easily accepted me and I got through his barrier. I slowly and cautiously poked at his secrets still using the thought of Tori as a cover. That was when I gained a big secret that Will didn't even want to admit to Tori. I smiled and was quickly pushed out of his mind as he banished the thought of Tori and his secrets in the same room together.

I smiled and was creeping in on the thoughts of a girl named Cassie when I felt a strong hand shake me gently. I quickly pulled back from the girl's thought and lazily lifted my head to face Chloe's boyfriend again. I didn't feel liking talking to him so I let Chloe take over again.

Derek's POV

Something was really off with Chloe. While she was asleep she gave an inhuman growl. It was very strange. When I woke her up she just put her head back down on the crème colored counter top. I shook her again and she shot her head up.

She smiled at me and glanced around. "Where am I again?" she asked.

"You're at safe house. Come on we have to go catch the school bus," I said.

She gave me a smile and followed me out the door. I needed to find out what was going on with Chloe.

Tori's POV

Chloe had another 'attitude change' right in front of a huge crowd. She accidentally bumped into the head cheerleader.

"Sorry," Chloe said.

The head cheerleader gave her the finger. "Ugh. Goth much?" she said.

I was going to step in when all of a sudden Chloe jumps up and roundhouse kicks the cheerleader right in the face. She then ran up to her and grabbed her by her hair and threw her into a bush.

"I said I **was** sorry. Bitch, she almost broke my foot with all those layers of plastic on her face,"she said.

The whole front of the school was buzzing and whispering. She turned back to us and smiled.

"So are we going to homeroom?" she asked nonchalantly.

**And that is the end of chapter 9! I hoped you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	10. Deals and Threats

**Me: SO I just finished my Degrassi fanfiction so I will now be able to up date more often. Now to celebrate. You all get a cookie and a extra long chapter! **

**Chloe: Do we get cookies? **

**Me: No. **

**Tori: Why the fuck not? **

**Me: That's why. **

**Simon: Thank a lot Tori now we don't get cookies! **

**Disclaimer **

**Tori: She owns nothing. And we can thank God for that! **

**Me: Are you saying that bad things would happen if I own you? **

**Tori: I'm not saying bad things would happen. I'm saying HORRIBLE and graphic things would happen. **

**Me: Yeah...you're right. **

Chloe's POV

I woke up in the principal's office with a **KILLER **headache. I rubbed my temples and sighed. When was this going to end. Then a boy walked in. He wore a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and gold and black Nike high tops. I liked it. Wait, aren't you with Derek?

He sat down in the chair to my right and smiled at me. I smiled back. What the hell are you doing? I thought. I let my head fall back onto the top of the headrest of the seat as I stretched out my legs and my arms. I felt the boy's eyes scanning over me more than once when I had my eyes closed. I felt myself beginning to fall asleep again.

I need to go to bed earlier, I thought before I fell asleep.

Kaida's POV

I opened my eyes and smirked at Ambrose. I checked through his memories and smiled.

"Hmmm? Whose body is that? I quite like it on you," I said.

Ambrose smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I don't really care, but I am happy you took my advice," he said.

I smirked and stood up. "When you met this girl back when you were getting that demi-demon. I felt the power and couldn't resist taking it over," I said.

He chuckled and got up. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. "Is it always about power with you?" he whispered in my ear.

"No," I smiled before he kissed me. Pushed him away and smiled mischievously.

"Sorry, but this girl is apparently. Maybe... After school?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist again. "We sound like those movies when the kids have to sneak around to do whatever they want," he sighed.

"Aren't already doing that?" I said as I kissed him again.

"CHLOE!" a voice shouted.

I growled and turned to see Tori with a look of shock on her face. I turned back to Ambrose.

"See you later," I whispered in his ear as I went to Tori.

Tori's POV

I pulled Chloe all the way to the bathroom so I could talk to her. After I shooed all the girls out of the bathroom I confronted her.

"What the hell was that?" I said.

Chloe looked up from her nails and smiled at me. "What?" she said.

"You were just making out with someone who was **NOT** Derek!" I said.

She sighed. "Look I know you have been acting weird lately, but this is down right retarded," I said.

Chloe then threw me against the wall and pinned me against it by holding my face against it and holding my arms out behind me. "Listen. I am not Chloe so you can stop calling me that. Second, I'm doing this to help me and Ambrose, so it is not retarded," she hissed in a voice that wasn't Chloe's.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She simply laughed and said, "Someone whom you'll be calling master."

Her grip on my neck stung and burn. She was burning me? With her hand? I gasped and sputter. I felt as if I was being chocked and burned. I try to pry off her hand from my burning throat by it seemed as if I needed a crowbar to wrench her off of my neck. I started to get dizzy and suddenly found myself inhaling too much air?

It was chocking and smothering me. I felt like a fish out of water. This was torture. "I want you to listen. You will do whatever I say. And if you don't I'll just take Will," she said. I nodded. "Please. I'll do anything...just...stop," I gasped.

She smiled smiled a cruel and victorious smile. Then I was standing in the bathroom all alone. I looked in the mirror and touched my neck and felt no mark not even a trace of the burning. Did all of that really happen? A low chuckled resounded through the bathroom. Then I saw Chloe's reflection in the mirror.

"Isn't that kind of cliché?" I said.

"Not when you can do this," she smiled.

I felt a burning and stinging sensation at the back of my head. I felt like screaming, and I tried to, but nothing came out. I gripped the counter of the table to keep myself from falling. I dimly heard the woman laughing at me. Enjoying my pain. Suddenly, the pain ended and I slowly stood to face the reflection of Chloe.

"You should get to class. I don't want you to look suspicious if your going to work for me," she said in that not Chloe voice.

I scowled. "What about you," I asked.

She reached her arm OUT OF THE MIRROR and GRABBED me by the collar. "Work hard. Oh, and if you tell anyone that I'm in Chloe I'll kill you and Will in the most gruesome way possible. So have fun at school. I'll say here in the Mirror World."

Then a strong force kicked me out of the bathroom. I walked down into Mr. Kislenly's science class and murmured, "I think I just made a deal with the devil."

Dixie's POV

I saw Tori pulled Chloe into the bathroom. What in the world? I followed them quietly and kept a 20 feet distance. I hid behind a trash can and waited for them to come out. Tori stepped out 5 minutes later with a dazed and fearful look on her face. What? Tori sacred? Tori walked off to class which was luckily in a different direction of where I was hiding. I slipped out of my hiding spot and went into the bathroom.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey," a voice said.

I turned as fast as I could to see Chloe sitting on the counter top of the bathroom with her legs crossed. She was smiling and shone like she had a inner light.

"I saw you and Tori. What's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"If I said I could offer you...Power. Would you accept?" she asked with a sly smile.

I smiled and nodded. "Good. All I need you to do is kill someone," she said. She spoke as if killing a person was a regular thing with me. Which it sort of was.

"Who is it you want me to kill?" I asked.

She grinned. "Cassie's twin sister. Angel," she said.

I gaped at her. Angel? The sweet, pure, and innocent Angel? Why would she want Angel dead. I laughed at her thinking it was a joke. "Okay. Jokes over who do you really want dead?" I asked after my laughing fit. She frowned.

"But the sad part is, I'm not joking. I want Angel dead or else no power." she said. I gaped at her even more.

"I'll give you a day to think about this," she said.

Then she was gone.


	11. Let Choas run free

**Me: Hey! I'm so happy that you all enjoyed chapter 10. Tori your going to do something big today! **

**Tori: Like what? **

**Me: Not telling! **

**Disclaimer **

**Tori: Tell me! **

**Me: When I own the Darkest Power Series! **

**Derek: But that will never happen. **

**Me: So she'll have 2 read the fanfiction to find out. BTW NO MORE POVs they are getting annoying. **

Tori walked out of science and sat down next to Will at lunch. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders possessively and was telling her about how he got 3 detentions in first period, but Tori barely heard a word of what he was saying. Tori sighed as Derek and Simon sat down across from her and Will.

"What's wrong with Tori?" Simon asked.

Tori sighed and kicked Derek under the table. Derek looked up from the advanced calculus book he was reading and glared at Tori. "What?" he asked angrily.

"There's something wrong with Chloe," she said. They all glanced at her and gave her the 'did you just figure that out' look.

"Did you not just notice that. She kicked a CHEERLEADER. In the FACE. I think there's something wrong with her," Simon hollered.

"But the thing was it wasn't her it was someone else," Tori said.

"Kaida," said a different voice.

Tori turned around and saw a girl with fire red hair and a necklace holding a dull gold gem. She sat down next to Simon. She wore dark forest green jeans and a lime green shirt.

"You're fight a demon. Her name is Kaida," she said.

"And may I ask who you are?" Tori sneered. She just smiled.

"I am Masako. It means fortunate one. Kaida, the one that has possessed your friend is a demon. A dragon to be exact," Masako said.

"Kaida? Isn't that the name of someone who has terrorize the world for 5 centuries," Derek said.

Masako nodded solemnly and sighed. "She's my sister. Apparently, she has been in Chloe for awhile. She just showed herself recently," she said.

"Yeah, but where did Chloe get Kaida inside her?" Derek asked.

"I remember three months ago, there was a small rip in the wall that keeps the Demon world and the Mortal world apart. When the demons saw the small tear they took advantage of it and started to escape through it. I was one of them. It lead us into a room where I remember seeing Chloe being attacked by a possessed dead body. Apparently, while that was happening Kaida decided to send some of her essence into her body. Ambrose must have helped," Masako explained.

"Who's Ambrose?" Simon asked.

"A demon. A full demon. He apparently met Chloe a couple months ago. He liked the amount of power she held. It was that stone around her neck that prevented most of us from possessing her," Masako said.

"Wait! So, if Kaida sent only **some** of her essence to Chloe, then where's the rest of it?" Will asked.

Masako tapped her necklace and sighed.

"I hid most of her essence inside of this necklace -"

"That I will gladly take back," said a voice.

I hand swooped down and yanked the necklace off of Masako's neck. The hand belonged to Chloe, but she wasn't herself.

"I'm so happy you left clues. Such a loving sister you are. Now if you took all of my essence and not just throw me into a tomb then maybe I won't have to kill you and your spy," she said.

"Where is Alexandria?" Masako hissed.

"Hmm? I don't know let's ask Dixie! Hey! Dixie! Do you know?" Kaida said.

Dixie walked into the cafeteria with a battered, bloody, and bruised Angel.

"Right here. She wasn't much of a challenge," Dixie whined.

The whole cafeteria was buzzing. They all saw the body of a dying teenager, but were too scared to do anything about it. Kaida floated over and sat down next to Derek.

"Hi Derek! Chloe says 'help' ,but she can barely fight me off now. I took to much of her essence," Kaida said.

"Which essence?" Masako asked lowly.

Kaida sighed. "Why go for one essence when you could have them all. So, I decided to take her **life essence**," she said.

Masako withdrew a knife and threw it at Kaida. Kaida raised her hand and the knife stopped in mid air right in front of Kaida's face. She dropped her hand and the knife turned to ash.

She yawned. "I'm going back to the Mirror World. Dixie you can kill her now."

No seemed to notice the low and small raise and fall of Angel a.k.a. Alexandria's chest. Dixie's raised her hand. It stretched and twisted into and big clear ice shard that was connected to her arm.

"NO!" Cassie shouted.

Cassie came out of nowhere and hit Dixie from behind. Cassie started to tremble and shake as she changed from a girl into an white lioness. Cassie lunged for Dixie and did something only lions would do. She literally ripped Dixie's head off.

The last thing heard was Dixie's piercing scream and a lion's roar.

The cafeteria was silent. Nobody moved.

Kaida never even blinked an eye at the murder of her ally. She just smiled.

"So Cassandra the forever damned prophetess has decided to appear," she said.

Then the world went into chaos. The kids starting screaming and the beating each other up.

"No! Spot it! Cancel the curse!" Masako yelled.

Then a huge black wolf darted across the cafeteria, pushing aside all who were in it's path. Derek ran and push Kaida down, making sure that he wasn't hurting Chloe.

"Come on!" Masako said as she pulled Tori and Will toward Derek and Kaida. They slipped through all the punches and hopped over all the fights that were happening and made it all the way to Derek who still had Kaida down.

"OUT!" Masako shouted as she held Kaida's head.

I small dark red light shone in Chloe's chest and popped out. It floated around and went into the necklace that was in Chloe's hand.

"There. Kaida is gone from Chloe," Masako said.

Then a dark flash swooped past Masako and took the necklace from her hand. There stood a boy wearing all black clothes and holding the necklace. "I thought she was going to last longer, but I was wrong. Through I must say I love how everyone is fighting ," he said.

Derek growled. "Who are you?" Tori asked.

"I'm Ambrose. I met Chloe awhile back," he said.

Chloe lifted her head and gave out a little gasp. "Full...demon," she sputtered out.

Ambrose laughed. He then sighed and swung the necklace around his index finger.

"Now to give Kaida her true body," he said.

"NO!" Masako shouted.

"Her true body?" Will and Simon asked.

"You know her as... Lizette? I never really payed that much attention to her, until I had all of Kaida's essence," he said.

"Wait! What are you planning? You can't just cause trouble and leave!" Masako shouted.

"Ugh! I thought you knew this already. We are going to break down the wall between the Moral World and the Demon world," he sighed.

Then the lights turned off. When they returned he was gone...

**Me: YAY! So now we know that Ambrose is the full demon from the Reckoning and that Lizette's body is Kaida's true body! **

**Lizette: That doesn't sound fun. And why are they going to destroy the barrier between the Mortal and Demon world? **

**Me: Read the next chappie! Damn ur stupid! **


	12. Who's fault is it anyways?

**Okay so I received many reviews for chapter 11. So yes Ambrose is the demon that was in the Reckoning. And yes _shadowbladeandcookies_ Chloe didn't have her necklace on at that time. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I just noticed that you guys never finished those cookies from chapter 10. FINISH THEM ALREDY! I mean REALLY how big are those cookies? **

**Tori: (eating a cookie) They're the size of a dinosaur! **

**Me: I thought I told you couldn't have a cookie! **

**Tori: You don't own me! **

**Me: Okay... let's see what's going to happen to you at the end of this chapter... Or Will. **

**Tori & Will: NOOOOOO! **

**Me: Too late. Damage done. **

**My friend (Yogogirl13): Don't steal my sayings! **

**Me: Can I just start the damn fanfiction? **

**Everyone: Okay! **

Chloe and Derek sat in the living room of a different safe house. The bright florescence lights shone down on them and hit the tops of their heads. The room was big and spacious. It had a hard oak wood floor and a 10 movie seats that sat right in front of a big flat screen television. The walls were painted black with a thick gold line of paint running right through the center of it.

Chloe sighed and grabbed Derek's hand.

"Derek-," she said.

"Chloe," Derek sighed, "You don't have to apologize. None of this was your fault. You didn't know that demon was hiding inside of you all these months."

Chloe didn't feel any better. She just shook her head and got up to leave the room. She slid across the hard wood floors and left Derek in the living room. She traveled to the kitchen and then outside. She sat on the soft, damp grass and plucked out a blade of grass one by one. She didn't even turn when she heard the doors open and felt the body heat of another person appear right beside her.

"Is it okay if I sit with you," she heard Cassandra ask. Chloe just kept plucking grass.

"You know I use to be friends with Kaida," she said as if she wasn't ignored. Chloe stiffened, but kept at pulling grass.

"When she was thrown into the tomb I was heart broken. She was my best friend. So, I teamed up with Ambrose, her lover, and helped her to escape. When the Council of Prophets heard of what I did they got a witch to curse me."

Chloe glanced at her and shivered at the thought of what was to be said next. "What did they curse you with?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"To live forever with the Sight of Sin," she answered lamely.

Chloe glanced at her for a moment longer then she should have and quietly asked, "What's that?"

Cassandra's face seemed to shine with a dark inner light as she spoke now.

"The Sight of Sin is when I can only see the bad things that can happen. When I received the Sight of Sin I was so devastated. I started to ignore each and every vision I received. I wandered the Earth for 500 years until I found Masako and Alexandria. Masako left us 10 years ago for business in the demon world. Alexandria and I wandered the Earth and found Selena and joined her. Then we found Will, Dixie, and Lizette and we made our own little family. Then 4 months ago I had a vision. I was of you in a lab with a dead body possessed by Ambrose. I was so surprised that the vision actually caught my attention, but I still ignored it's importance."

Chloe shook her head and sighed. "So what exactly is the point of this talk?" Chloe asked her.

Cassandra smiled and said: "If this should be anyone's fault it should be mine."

Then she left.


	13. Lizette

**Me: You guys are amazing! I love all the reviews I've been getting and for that you all get another cookie! **

**You guys (reviewers): No! We're still full from the last cookies! **

**Tori: I think I gonna be sick. **

**Me: Uh, since I don't feel like saying the disclaimer I just get my friend Kayla to do it! **

**Disclaimer **

**Kayla: Winterangel44 does not own anything in this fanfiction except the plot and the new characters. She also does not own Ambrose, because he was included in the last book. She just gave Ambrose his name. **

**Me: Okay can we stop naming all the things I don't own. **

**Tori: I actually like hearing all the things that you don't own **

**Me: OKAY! We're starting. **

At dinner they all sat at the large oak table. The silence hung in the air. It was so thick that you could start to see it. Simon was tapping his spoon against the stem of his glass and was silently sighing. Chloe was sifting uncomfortably in her seat with was right next to Derek's. Everyone was uncomfortable with the death of Dixie.

"I think we have some explaining to do," Masako said lowly.

"SOME EXPLAINING! Dixie's dead because you guys never told us what the fuck was happening! Now Lizette might get possessed and we might all die! And you say you have some explaining to do!" Will shouted.

"We're sorry about this and we blame ourselves. So please let us explain," Masako said.

Will stopped his rant and sigh. "Proceed," he said.

"Okay Lizette may get possessed, but they still need the skull. The skull is the key to all of this madness. We need to get the skull first," Alexandria said quietly.

All her wounds were mostly healed and she was healing without any scars appearing. She held a small smile on her face and seemed to look unfazed by whatever happened at the cafeteria.

_She was beaten half to death and she's still smiling_, Tori thought.

"So what exactly does the skull do?" Will asked.

"The skull is not exactly a skull...it's more like a...key!" Alexandria sighed wistfully.

"The key to finding and opening the barrier between our worlds," Cassandra said lamely. Chloe shook her head and sighed.

"Then why did she need my essence?" she asked.

"Because she's a dragon. In order for dragons to live they need to live off something. She decided that taking a person's life is a better dinner than eating cows," Cassandra said.

She pushed her long brown hair behind her ear and sighed. "She also needed it to revive herself. Since your a necromancer dead has this static cling to you. It haunts you where ever you'll go. So since dead follows you around like a lost puppy demons will too. Since death follows you and Kaida gives out death as if it is a gift she must have thought that you would be the most perfect host until she found her real body," Masako said.

"Wait then how is Lizette in Kaida's body? How is Kaida's body even still here if it is thousands of years old?" Tori asked.

"Kaida's body is immortal so her soul could leave the body, but it will still be here. Lizette is unfortunately a soul without a body. So she must have just hopped into Kaida's body when she wasn't using it," Alexandria sighed solemnly.

"So what happens after she possesses my body?" Lizette asked calmly.

Masako looked down sadly and Cassandra seemed to have a sudden interest in her spoon. Alexandria sighed and gave Lizette a sad and withering look.

"The soul that inhabits it will be crushed due to the power Kaida holds, since she's a dragon," she said.

"So, you're saying I'm gonna die?" Lizette asked.

Alexandria nodded her head slowly and solemnly. The room was silent and still. Everyone stared at Lizette or Alexandria. The silence was interrupted when Lizette's chair was pulled back. She walked into the backyard without a word. No one went after her. They all knew she needed time alone.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning when Lizette entered the house. It was silent and still with the exception of someone snoring. She walked pass the fridge and pulled out a soda. She downed the drink in one gulp and sighed. She pulled out another soda and went to the laundry room. She grabbed the bleach and went outside. She looked up at the stars. This would be the last time she ever saw them.

She traveled deep into the forest where no one would see or hear her. She mixed the bleach and the soda and gave a small whimper. She drank the toxic concoction. She shudder and shivered, then she suddenly felt a pain stab her heart, brain, and lungs.

She let out a ear piercing scream and felt her felt slipping away. She silently thanked all the people in her life: Selena, Will, Cassie, Angel, Mr. Bae, Ms. Lauren, Tori, Simon, Derek, and Chloe. Hell, she even had to thank Dixie for always standing up for her. She felt and sharp pain hit her all over and she gasped in pain.

Her back arched back and she screamed in pain. The pain subsided and she felt extremely sleepy. She stared at the stars one more time and she saw a shooting star fly across the sky. She could hardly breathe, but she laughed and made one wish. However the wish wasn't for herself it was for her friends.

_Please allow Selena, Will, Cassie, Angel, Mr. Bae, Ms. Lauren, Tori, Simon, Derek, and Chloe live long and happy lives,_ she wished.

She turned her head and saw a red rose bloom as beautiful as possible. A smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes and for her last thought. A picture of everyone, including Dixie, formed behind her closed eye lids.

_My family,_ she thought, _live a bold life._

Then she slept to never awake again.

**And so the chapter ends! R&R! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year!**


	14. Iustitiae!

**Me: Okay everyone since I got some messages saying that you guys want longer chappies you will get longer chappies though they will take a longer time to post. **

**Tori: Longer chapters? Ugh! More work! **

**Disclaimer **

**Me: Are you guys done with those cookies that I gave you in chapter 10? **

**Reviewers: No! **

**Tori: So are we going to do the disclaimer or not? **

**Me: Okay who wants to do it. **

**Everyone: (rise hand) **

**Me: Hmmmm... Chloe! **

**Chloe: Winterangel44 doesn't own the darkest power series because she [censor~~~~~~~~~~~]. **

**Me: WHO TOLD YOU TO SAY THAT! **

**Chloe: Tori did. **

It was noon and no one had seen or heard Lizette. It was strange. Tori suggested that they use Chloe to go check if she was dead, but Selena refused to even think that she was dead. At four o'clock they all went into the forest to go see if she was in the forest.

The forest was thick and seem to destroy and light or sound that tried to travel. It was a perfect place to hid out. They wandered for about fifteen minutes before Derek smelled something. He gave a deep grunt and dragged Chloe westward.

"Derek, what is it? Is it Lizette?" Chloe asked. He didn't answer he just grabbed Chloe toward a small clearing. I looked up and saw that it had a perfect view of the stars. Chloe remembered that Lizette always like to look at the stars. Chloe glanced around and saw Lizette laying in the center of the clearing. Chloe felt relief wash through her. Chloe tried to get closer to her body, but Derek pulled her closer to him and farther away from the body.

"Derek? What's wrong? Lizette-" Chloe started. Then she notice the way the chest didn't move and there was no sign of moving going on. Her body was just there. She was dead. Derek pulled out a silver cell phone and called Selena.

"Selena? Yeah, we found her," Derek said sadly into the phone.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

"No! No! No! Lizette!" Selena howled.

It turned out that Lizette was Selena's little sister. It just made the everything sadder. Selena cried into Mr. Bae's T- shirt and yelled for her sister. Chloe kept trying to reach Lizette, but each time she would get block out by some powerful force. It was unsettling for Chloe to be denied access to a ghost. Tori was sitting up stairs in front of Will's door.

After he heard about Lizette's death he locked himself in his room and refused to talk to anyone about it. It was understandable. Selena kept up the constant moaning and howling for about five hours, but finally gave up when her throat was sore. It was a Wednesday night and at midnight everyone set off for bed. It was hard for Selena to fall asleep, but she still managed to. At 12:30 Selena woke up again and went to the living room. She sat on the couch that was right across from where Kaida sat in Lizette's body.

"I must thank your sister. She played her part very well and also saved me the trouble of trying to find my body," Kaida said, "So did you find the skull?"

Selena threw a ball of red-orange energy at Kaida. Kaida's purple eyes grew wide as the ball hit her and flung her out the window. A loud crash resounded through the room and footsteps were heard. Everyone who was asleep came rushing down the stairs to see what all the excitement was about.

Selena shot another red-orange ball at Kaida, who howled in pain. Cassandra caught on in three seconds flat and changed into a whit snake.

She shot herself at Kaida and bit deep into her neck. Cassandra inserted venom into Kaida's blood stream before she was ripped off Kaida's neck.

"You son of a-" Kaida said, but she was hit in the face by a blue-green ball. It was similar to Selena's just bigger and pack so much of a punch that you heard Kaida's arm break.

"AAAAAH!" she screamed.

Cassandra slithered back to Selena and changed into a white lion. "Ugh! I'm going to-" Kaida started again, but was hit by a huge black wolf. She flew and hit a tree. You heard her other arm break with a sickening crack. Then small little dead animals started to crawl and attack her.

"AAAAAAAAAH! Get them away from me!" she howled.

"STOP!" Masako shouted. Everyone gave her a questioning look until she said. "We'll take care of her."

A bright light started to swirled around Masako and Alexandria. "Iustitiae!*" They shouted. The light disappeared and there two white clad girls. Masako held a white scepter in her right hand and Alexandria held white arrows and bow. All was silent.

"No," Kaida breathed.

"Carmina demolientur!*" They shouted in unison. Alexandria shot an arrow striaght at Kaida, but she raised her hand and stopped it in mid air. "Kaosu seigyo!*" Kaida shouted.

She raised her hand and shot a black ball at Masako, but Cassandra came out of no where and block it with a sword. Masako threw her scepter into the air and shouted " Light regnum aperi!*"

**Me: Ha! You guys aren't going to get a long chapter until next year so wait! **

**Chloe: That's mean! **

**Me: ** **Mesu... **

**Translations: **

**Iustitiae- latin for 'for justice' **

**Carmina demolientur- latin for 'demon be demolished' **

**Kaosu seigyo- japanese for 'chaos control' **

**Light regnum aperi- latin for 'Realm of Light: open'**


	15. Reunions FINAL CHAPTER

**Me: Okay so the holidays are over and it's time to get back to work. So that means time for more reviews! It's the most wonderful time of the year. **

**Tori: Moving ON! **

**Disclaimer **

**Me: I'm going to choose my doggy to say it today! **

**Snow (my dog): She doesn't own a gosh damn thing!~ **

**Me: (crying) yeah... **

The light shining from Masako's specter shone over everyone and engulfed them all. Everyone except Masako, Alexandria, and Cassandra had to cover there eyes. The ground beneath them seem to disappear.

"What the-" Tori said, but a power gust of wind pushed them back and farther away from the fight that was about to happen. Cassandra changed out of her form as a wolf and changed back into a human, but she was also wearing white like the other to girls.

"Lucis dealer*!" she shouted.

A white sword appeared in her left and right hand. All was silent. They were nowhere. They were just floating in a vast, white, nothingness. Kaida broke the silence by scoffing and shooting a ball of black fire at the three angelic girls. Cassandra deflected the ball of fire with her swords and sent it flying to the left side of her. The fire stopped not too far away from her and took on the form of a person. It was a man with sea green eyes and curly black hair. He wore a white botton down shirt and black skinny jeans. He had a lean, muscular build and had a ferocoius look on his face. He also easily resembled a cat.

The whole time Cassandra stared at him. Her eyes were filled with hurt, surprise, and yearning. She weaken her grip on her swords and stared more instensely at the firgure. Kaida, Masako, and Alexandria stared at the firgure.

"Aiden..." Cassandra whispered. The one called Aiden just smirked. Then, Cassandra's eyes narrowed. "Aiden," she sneered. She tightened her grip on her swords and lunged at him. Fury, longing, hate, disgust, happiness, joy, and love that laid dormant for hundreds of years were reawakened, once more.

…**:: October 19, 1485 London, England::... **

"_Aiden! AIDEN!" Cassandra shouted. _

_She picked up her petticoats as she tried to rush to her home to tell her lover the great news. She busted through the doors with a glowing smile as she wander the large manor looking for Aiden. She wandered pass the washrooms, the nursery, and the dining hall, before she spotted Aiden sitting in the sitting room, reading book. She hopped on his lap, pushing the book aside and locked his lips with hers. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. As she pulled away from her lover she smiled. _

"_I have brilliant news!" she said in a not English accent. _

"_What is it, this time?" He sighed in mock annoyance. She slugged him playfully in the shoulder and smiled wider. _

"_I'm going to war!" she said. Aiden froze in place, then got Cassandra off him. He slowly walked over to his book and picked it up. He brushed the book gently. The whole time not a word was uttered. All was silent. As he put the book away he then broke the silence. _

"_No," he said. _

"_Why not? I don't see what's so wrong with me fighting. I'm a immortal prophetess who's part of the council. I don't see the problem," Cassandra pouted. _

"_You're not immortal. Humans just can't kill you," Aiden said. _

"_What do you want me to do so that I could go to war?" _

"_Tell me how to become immortal," he said, "tell me how to become like you." _

_Cassandra sighed in frustration. "Not this again. You know I can't tell you that." _

"_Please, so we could be together forever." Aiden said with puppy dog eyes. She sighed again and went over to him to kiss his forehead. _

"_Fine. You need to kill an immortal to become, an immortal," she said with emphasis on the become part. _

_He smirked and kissed her. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. _

_However, she forgot to mention the amount of immortal you were supposed to kill. _

…_**:: A couple months later ::... **_

_Cassandra skipped toward the manor of her house. After 3 months of being away she was going to be able to see Aiden again. She knocked on the door, but no one came. She opened the door and gasped. _

_Blood. _

_It was everywhere. _

_It stained the ceiling, wall, and even the furniture. Nothing was left that wasn't bathed in blood. She walked pass the bathroom and saw a face. _

"_Mom?" she asked. She walked towards the bath tub to not see her mother, but her DEAD mother. Cassandra gasped and scrambled away from the bath tub. She rushed out of the room and found more bodies. All of people she knew and loved. Her whole entire family was dead in her house. _

_She went to the sitting room. There was no blood there at all, just Aiden sitting. He was reading a book with a fire burning. _

"_Aiden! M-m-m-my family is d-d-d-d-d-dead! W-w-w-why? W-who would do this?" she said as she chocked on her sobs. Aiden didn't even look at her, he just turned the page of his book. _

"_I did it, because I wanted to be immortal," he answered simply. Cassandra stared. "Aiden you're not immortal-" _

"_Why not?" he asked glaring at her. _

"_You kill too many. You were only suppose to kill 1. You kill 20. So, you're not immortal you're a blood thirsty monster," she said in monotone. Her face lost all emotions she only had on thing in mind and she was going to do it. _

_He stared. Then out of nowhere a sword stabbed his heart. "And I kill blood thirsty monsters like you." He dropped to his knees and clutched at the knife in his chest. _

"_I love you," Cassandra said as he finally died. _

Cassandra lunged at Aiden. Pointing one of her swords at his heart. Out of nowhere he pulled out a sword of his own and parried her attack.

"This time, I'm not going to die," Aiden said as he back flipped away from Cassandra.

Throughout this whole time Tori, Simon, Will, Aunt Lauren, Chloe, Mr. Bae, and Derek were watching. At first they tried to get to them, but something like glass was blocking them. It wasn't hot it was just warm.

"Crap," Tori said. "They put something up so that we can't help them."

"It's all for the best," Liz said.

Chloe didn't notice Liz until now. "Uh, Liz says it's for the best."

Everyone nodded. "So, I guess we just watch and hope they win," Mr. Bae suggested.

Everyone silently prayed this won't turn out to badly.

Masako shot a blast of light a Kaida's figure. She did the most cruelest thing a person could do. Make a person fight their past love. She would have understood if it was no body important, but this was too much. Masako could only imagine the feelings that could be running through Cassandra's head.

Alexandria shot another arrow at Kaida. It hit her leg, but she was still resisting. This was all pointless. All just to make the demon world and mortal world one. They are to separate worlds for a reason.

She shot another arrow at Kaida and sighed in frustration when it didn't hit Kaida. This was getting annoying and she could tell Masako was getting frustrated as well. Then she gt an idea.

She manifested a fake Ambrose and pretended to fight him. The fake Ambrose gave off a sense of evil and power and would easily fool anyone and that is what Alexandria wanted. She let her Ambrose pin her to the ground and look like her was about to kill her. Kaida caught this sight and smiled. Kaida shot a ball of darkness at Masako's feet to distract her long enough to help 'Ambrose'.

Alexandria pretended to struggle against the grip Ambrose had on her, but pretended that she couldn't easily brake free of his grasp. Kaida skipped over and stood above them. Kaida prepared to kill Alexandria. When Alexandria suddenly smiled.

"How can you-" Kaida said, but then Ambrose exploded and a huge explosion of light happen and she was blinded. She wandered in the bright light then felt something stab her heart she felt a arrow in in hr chest. Kaida fell to her knees and the temporary blindness was canceled.

She watched as the Aiden she created exploded into a burst of black flames. The three girls walked and surrounded her. "This...isn't...over," Kaida said.

Masako made the tip of her specter face Kaida's forehead and said, "Actually? I think it is." A sudden ray of light shot through her forehead burning her body and soul into ashes. The three girls slumped down and smiled. "The bitch is dead!" Cassandra exclaimed.

The light evaporated and they all appeared back in the backyard of the safe house. A pile of ashes was what was left of Kaida. A soft wind blew through the yard and the ashes with it. Suddenly, a white light shone again. Everyone including Masako, Alexandria, and Cassandra had to cover their eyes.

When the spectacular light show ended the saw a small girl with green eyes and long black hair stand before them. She wore a black and white bubble dress* and no shoes. She held no emotion on her face other than sadness. She looked young, but seemed to hold a old and ancient sadness.

"Sarah," Cassandra breathed. She bowed low to the small child and murmured something in Greek.

"All's well," she said in a dead monotone voice. She turned to face Chloe and said, "For helping destroy a great evil I shall grant you what you want." A small wind passed throughout the yard agin and she was gone.

"What did she-" Tori started, but then a small voice said something.

"Tori?" said a voice. Everyone did a three-sixty and gaped when they saw Liz standing behind them with a woman with long strawberry blonde curls. "Liz?" Tori breathed. They ran up to each other and gave each other a big hug. The lady that stood behind Liz was staring at Chloe. Chloe stared back and smiled.

"MOM!" she shouted. She ran towards the woman and gave her a HUGE hug. Chloe's mom picked her up and swung her around. Now this was a very good night.

**Me: And this is how this story shall end... Just wait till the Reviewer's award ceremony and the second story in this mini series. **

**Everyone (including me): BYE BYE! See you next year! **

*** if you want to see the dress Sarah was wearing go on my profile and look at it. **


	16. REWARD CEREMONY

**Okay this is not a chapter but an award ceremony for you guys the reviewers! YAY! **

**ALL TIME REVIEWER(S)! (10 and up)**

**suzi1811 with 14 reviews **

**BEST reviewer(s)! (7-9) **

**Meridian Capulet with 9 reviews **

**Awesome reviewer(s)! (3-6) **

**derekandchloe4ever with 6 reviews **

**chlereklover with 5 reviews **

**Okay reviewers (2 and below) **

**AsHlIe ' with 2 reviews**

**shadowbladeandcookies with 2 reviews**

**moon-called-princess with 1 review **

**jcrabbit with 1 review **

**hungergames-chlerek-lover with 1 review **

**elliesweets with 1 review **

**Dark Angel with 1 review **

**Vamp. HouseofMorganvilleAcademy with 1 review **

**RayRayluvs2read with1 review **

**autumncs98 with 1 review **

**FIRST REVIEWER **

**autumncs98 **

**ALL TIME FAVORITE **

**suzi1811 and Meridian Capulet **

**SEE YA SOON! **


End file.
